


Practical Girl

by TheOnlySPL



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salindra has a goal, a destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lotseekerfic bingo, the prompt was "Salindra - pre-Wizard." Apparently I hadn't posted it outside of LJ *shrugs*

Love is a luxury. One which lives only in the minds of the foolish. Anyone who tells you any different understands nothing of this world.  
  
Money, though, that is real. And unlike this myth they call love; riches and power are desires of truly attainable nature. And one day, as I have vowed to myself time and again, I will achieve my destiny, I shall be the richest of this land.  
  
That is why I do what I do, that is why I have made this choice. To traffic in lust (or “love” as they foolishly believe) is not as shameful a path as others make it out to be.  
  
With golden hair and a sweet smile, I can charm any man and therefore I can control any man. With these simple tricks I collect my pay. But this is only the beginning, this is only practice, for one day, I shall have all the riches I desire; I will be as rich as a queen. There is no greater fate.  
I am not blinded by fantasies of love and happiness, experience has taught me better. I am a lady who makes her own choices; not only in the clients I serve, but in the life I lead. I am a practical girl. I have paid my dues and planned my future.  
  
I am Salindra. And one day, I shall be much more than what you see.


End file.
